1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage cabinets, and more particularly, to vertically-oriented drawers for such cabinets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically tool chests or cabinets are provided with horizontally arranged shelves, drawers, trays and the like for containing or supporting tools or other items. These horizontal drawers can sometimes make it difficult for the user, such as an automotive mechanic or the like, to readily see or gain access to the contents of a drawer.
It has also been known to provide cabinets with vertically-arranged drawers or storage units which can be slidably moved between closed positions within the cabinet and open positions extending from the cabinet, and on which items may be hung or clipped. These drawers are typically all arranged together in the upper portion of the cabinet. If more than one drawer is extended from the cabinet, the cabinet may become unstable and possibly tip over causing damage to the cabinet contents or a user.